


Afternoon Delight

by Zephyroh



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream, nothing explicit but very horny hence the m rating as a precaution, this is basicaly just foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyroh/pseuds/Zephyroh
Summary: Ina was fascinated to say the least.Settled under a kotatsu, a mug of steaming tea on her left and her graphic tablet on her right, she was the picture perfect of comfort. However, her current doodles were being totally ignored as her eyes were fixated upon the duo interacting in front of her that had captured her total attention. Kiara and Calli’s antics were no stranger to her by any means, but witnessing it in the context of a casual afternoon between friends made it take on a whole other dimension. Intimate. Almost too intimate.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you combine rambling about headcanons with friends on twitter and a bored writer with 0 attention span struggling to pay attention during zoom meetings
> 
> don't perceive me, i have no excuse, this is just horny for the sake of it

Ina was fascinated to say the least. 

Settled under a kotatsu, a mug of steaming tea on her left and her graphic tablet on her right, she was the picture perfect of comfort. However, her current doodles were being totally ignored as her eyes were fixated upon the duo interacting in front of her that had captured her total attention. Kiara and Calli’s antics were no stranger to her by any means, but witnessing it in the context of a casual afternoon between friends made it take on a whole other dimension. Intimate. Almost  _ too _ intimate. 

Kiara was a flurry of movement behind the kitchen’s counter, endlessly rambling about the slightest thought going through her mind; Calli was perched on the counter, keeping a watchful eye and emitting occasional monosyllabic answers to indicate to Kiara that she was, indeed, still listening. 

But it was the little things, the tiny blink-and-you-miss-it details that stayed at the forefront of Ina’s mind. The way Kiara kept throwing teasing looks at Calli who let them slide with a neutral face, the way Kiara kept finding excuse to subtly touch her and the way Calli never recoiled nor even protested, the way Calli had been gravitating around Kiara for the whole afternoon like a magnet drawn to a dipole, whether consciously or not. The atmosphere was not as chaotic as it usually was when in a big group, where everything was dialed up to 11; it was more natural, like a habit that grew on them, that they didn’t notice anymore. 

But Ina did notice 

With a smile growing on her face, she realized that she had been unconsciously doodling Calli’s profile. Deciding to commit to it, she added details and shading, regularly looking up to study the girl. She let her eyes drape over the Calli’s features, the reflection of light caught her pink-reddish eyes, her lips twitching at Kiara’s rambling, as if containing a smile, her fingers fidgeting over the straps dangling from her hoodie.. 

When Kiara turned to her, offering her a piece of chocolate, Ina’s heart fluttered at the sight of her slender fingers approaching Calli’s lips which parted slightly, letting the food slip on her tongue. She did not miss the blush creeping on Calli’s neck as she shifted on the counter, clearing her throat and avoiding Kara’s gaze, nor the way Kiara’s eyes darted and lingered on her lips for a second longer than necessary. 

Ina felt the heat on her cheek rise as she dropped her gaze, blinking away the fog that was overtaking her mind. She focused on the drawing in front of their eyes, now adding Kiara facing Calli, her fluffy hair framing her smiling face, then her body. For reference, she looked up again, taking in the details of her casual outfit before getting distracted by her cleavage, highlighted by the low cut shirt she was wearing.  _ ‘It’s for the drawing’ _ , she told herself, ignoring the way her skin felt way hotter than before. When she looked away, her whole body froze as she caught Calli’s gaze, eying her with interest. The crimson on her cheek deepened and Calli tilted her head with a gleam of curiosity behind her irises. Caught red handed, Ina forced herself to keep her composure, going back casually to her work, ignoring the increase of pace in her heartbeats. 

Steadying her hands, she got back to her tablet, blanking at what she wanted to draw next as she only could feel Calli’s piercing eyes on her. The sound of Kiara calling her name dragged her out of her reverie. 

“What?”, she asked, confused, and purposefully looking at anything but Calli. 

Her efforts were thwarted by the Reaper answering her question. 

“Would you like a taste, Ina?”

Ina’s mouth dried on the spot. Steeling herself, she shifted her eyes to Calli’s smiling face, still watching her with intense eyes. Trying to regain a semblance of control over herself, she reached out to her tea, hoping to move as casually as possible. Reduced to a mumbling mess, she struggled to get out:

“A taste?”

“Yes, of Kiara’s special sauce.” 

Gracefully, Ina choked on her tea. 

After a few panicked seconds of calming her lungs, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Calli, unmoving on the counter like a gargoyle perched on a cathedral’s roof, kept smiling innocently. Eventually, Kiara unknowingly arrived to Ina’s rescue as she added.

“Yes, my special chocolate sauce!”, she said, cheerful as she turned around, holding a small amount of melted chocolate in a ladle. “It’s made with German chocolate, and my phoenix family’s secret recipe.” 

She put her finger in front of her mouth as she gave a wink to Ina who couldn’t help the endeared smile bloom on her lips, before catching herself and throwing a glance at Calli. The girl was still staring at her in a way that made Ina’s stomach flutter - from fear, or guilt, or maybe something else. Something Ina was not ready to acknowledge yet. 

She returned her attention to Kiara who was looking at her expectantly. “Sure, I’d love to try it. You’ve been working on it all afternoon, I’m curious now!”. 

Kiara let out a high pitched squeal of excitement before rushing to Ina, holding the ladle above her hand, catching a few drops that were threatening to spill on the ground. When Kiara reached her side, she approached the ustensil towards Ina’s mouth. As she leaned over her, tilting delicately at the kitchen tool, Ina realized fully the proximity of their bodies, and her heart skipped a beat. 

She opened her mouth, her lips hitting the hot liquid sending a shiver through her body, and took a sip. As she let the chocolate sauce roll around in her mouth, delighting in the subtle flavor of vanilla and cinnamon, a sigh of appreciation left her lips. Her whole body felt hot, like in an onsen, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t from the hot drink. To worsen to the matter of her betraying heart and body, Kiara leaned closer, a smug smirk on her face, telling Ina that she definitely heard her expression of satisfaction. 

“It’s good, right?”. Her teasing tone made the air in Ina’s lung stop for a split second. 

Maintaining her composure, Ina stared back, not moving from her position. “Yes, I would say  _ sauce _ , indeed.” 

Kiara puffed in response, but Ina revelled in the light pink that tinted her cheeks. Hyper-aware of the proximity of Kiara, and the amount of time she was spending fixated on her, Ina adjusted her position under the kotatsu, moving her gaze to the drawing to give herself a pretext to do anything else but looking at the girl.

The blood froze in her veins when she remembered exactly what she had been drawing, and realized that Kiara had a perfect vantage point to see it. And because she was definitely cursed, and the Ancient Ones had apparently forgotten her this day, Kiara let out an excited cry. 

“Wow, Ina, it looks great! Calli, Ina is drawing us!”. 

Ina’s gaze turned to the white wall in front of her, staring in the distance and hoping for an eldritch portal to open under her and drag her at the bottom of the ocean. 

“Aw, Calli, you look so cute! Oh but you didn’t finish my boing-boings yet!” Kiara noticed, before adding with an impressed tone “But Calli, yours look great.”. She giggled, as Ina was praying for her death. 

“Glad to hear it.”, was the only response Calli granted, and Ina was incapable of figuring out if her tone was a mockerish one, and a genuinely amused one.

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to my boobs then.” Kiara said, not hiding her pride at the innuendo, before going back to the kitchen, leaving a flustered Ina incapable of focusing her scrambled brain cell. 

“Yes, don’t keep her attention away from your boing-boings, Kusotori.”, added Calli, matching Kiara’s intonations. 

The tease in her voice sent Ina’s brain into a short circuit, and for a while she contemplated the steps in her life that had led her to this point. How did a simple drawing practise afternoon with Kiara end up with her brain overflowing with inappropriate thoughts, while her friends were completely oblivious to her inner breakdown? This line of questioning, self-reflection and inner contemplation was however shattered by the ensuing interaction.

“Maybe  _ you  _ can pay attention to them, then!”, Kiara joked as she approached Calli on the counter. Flirtatiously, she leaned over Calli who merely rolled her eyes, but forgot about the ladle in her hand, hitting it against the wood. The chocolate spilled over her second hand, still positioned below and she let out a cry of surprise as the few remaining drops of chocolate dripped on her skin. 

“Guh, watch out, you’re making a mess!”. 

As Calli reprimanded Kiara, the latter brought her hand to her mouth, cleaning it with a few, slow licks, and a fire lit up in Ina’s core. Unable to detach her eyes, she was openly staring, her breath caught in her lungs. Then, Calli reached out to the corner of Kiara’s lips, catching some of the remaining chocolate left there with her thumb before bringing it to her own mouth. 

The strangled sound that escaped Ina’s lips was fortunately covered by Kiara’s bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“The only mess here is my love for you, Ca~lli!”, she exclaimed dramatically, as she resumed her activities behind the stove.

Calli groaned in response. “That makes literally no sense. Like, at all.”

Hoping on the ground, Calli stretched and after a few seconds, Ina darted her eyes away, opening a new layer to cover her previous work. Her mind still very much preoccupied by the scene that had just unfolded in front of her interested eyes, she mindlessly proceeded to sketch a few takodachis, her wrist mechanically tracing the round, ghosty octopuses without having to put much thought into the action. Therefore, she was still very much aware of Calli’s movement around the room. She felt more than she saw her entering the living room and heading towards her. 

Her heart hammered in her chest when Calli took a seat next to her - maybe a bit closer than should be expected. Ina watched her, out of the corner of her eyes, as she leaned over the kotatsu in order to look at her doodles . 

“Is it okay if I take a look?”, the girl whispered softly, and the sound of Calli’s voice so close to Ina’s ear sent a jolt of electricity through her nerves. 

Not trusting her voice, Ina hummed in agreement, and cursed the world inside her head when Calli shifted even closer to her. She thanked the Ancient Ones for the auto-pilot takodachis sketching skills she had acquired over time, allowing her to look busy while composing herself. For a moment, she feared that Calli would call her out for not actually working on a sketch, or remark that takodachis barely changed expressions or position, until she noticed that Calli was not looking at her graphic tablet, but rather seemed absorbed by her. Or more precisely, the flaps on top of her head. As if they had a mind of their own, they twitched as Ina felt her embarrassment grow. Immediately, Calli’s eyes were upon her. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to be rude. It’s just that they interest me; it’s funny seeing them up close.”, she explained, pensive, the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“It’s- it’s alright.” Ina stammered. With shaking fingers, she took back the pen intending to pretend to draw again, but Calli had something else on her mind.

“I know you don’t want people touching them; is it like, painful or something?”, she asked with curiosity. 

Ina flushed, and feared her body was about to emit steam from the heat she was feeling.

“Hum, no, not painful. They’re just… really sensitive.” 

Calli nodded in acknowledgment, not taking her eyes off the appendices. The air thickened around them as Ina wondered if Calli would dare to ask what she thought Calli was aiming for with this line of inquiry. 

“And you don’t like the contact?”

Ina shifted uncomfortably, but only managed to brush against Calli’s body with her elbow, sending a burst of tingle through her arm. 

“It’s not exactly that I _ don’t _ like it.” She swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath as she continued with a low voice. “Quite the opposite actually.”

The intensity of Calli’s eyes was pinning her in place, preventing her to look away, and so she did not miss the glint of  _ something  _ lighting up in her reddish-pink pupils. Ina’s body felt like she was vibrating. 

“Ah, naruhodo…”, Calli hummed before a small smile crept on her lips. “Kinda like Kiara’s feathers actually.”

Ina couldn’t contain the noise of curiosity and surprise that escaped her mouth, making the corner of Calli’s lip twist into a smirk. “Yeah, the feather behind her ears, they’re also really sensitive.”

Ina managed out a simple “Ah, I see”, trying to block the thoughts flooding her brain as she knew exactly what she wanted to do with that information. _ How do you know? _ she craved to ask,  _ How does it feel when you touch them? How does  _ she  _ feel when you touch them? _ Distracted by the inappropriate images flashing in her mind, she let her guard down and she heard herself pronounce the words:

“You can touch them, if you want.”

Simultaneously, her heart stopped as Calli’s eyes lit up again. Slowly, Calli raised her hands, shooting Ina an hesitant glance, as if waiting for any sign that Ina changed her mind. Too focused on the girl’s face, oh so close to her, Ina didn’t. When fingers made contact with the appendage on the right side of her head, Ina’s body shivered with pleasure and she failed to repress a small whine. Unable to bear the weight of Calli’s gaze any longer, she closed her eyes, feeling the red crawling along the side of her neck to her cheeks. Still, Calli’s touch was barely a brush as she let her finger graze the flap slowly and softly. When she pulled her hand away, Ina almost protested, mourning the loss of contact. 

“I’m sorry for this afternoon, by the way.”

Ina’s clouded mind took a minute to process the words. “Sorry for what?”. Confused, she opened her eyes again to look at Calli.

“Kiara told me she had a drawing afternoon planned with you when I passed by earlier, but then we started talking and she insisted on making crepes with her special chocolate sauce when she decided I was tired and needed a break. We kinda lost track of time, and then you arrived. But I don’t want to intrude, if you want your artistic alone time with her!”. Calli laughed lightly, bumping her shoulder. 

“I don’t mind, I like you both.” Ina stuttered miserably, only realizing what she had just said an agonizing second later. 

Calli raised an eyebrow, her expression unreadable as Ina blushed furiously, stumbling over her words. “Spending time with you both, I mean! I don’t mind spending time with you both.”

Before Calli could respond, Ina’s salvation came in the form of Kiara walking in, holding a plate of crepes in one hand, and a bowl of chocolate sauce in the other. If she was surprised at the closeness of the two, she didn’t show it. As she bent over to place the plate carefully on the kotatsu, she threw a glance at Ina’s tablet, chuckling at the sight. 

“Well, I see you’re very inspired by takodachis, today.”, she noted sarcastically. “They kinda hum… all look the same.”

Immediately, Ina perked up and she squinted her eyes at Kiara playfully. “Notice how they all look happy. I’m sure you can’t say the same of the employees in your usual room...”, she shot back, relieved at the familiarity of the dynamic. It almost made her forget about the way every nerve on her body was on fire at the proximity of Calli’s body. Almost. 

Kiara puffed in indignation. “It’s in their contract, they know what awaits them if they disappoint me!”. 

As she placed the bowl of the delicious chocolate sauce, Kiara dropped on the ground on the other side of Ina, whose breath hitched once more. Oblivious, the girl settled under the blankets, her arms rubbing Ina’s skin in a delicious friction. On her other side, Calli leaned her elbow on the wooden plate, resting her head on the palm of her hand. 

“We’re all set, let’s eat! You’ll see the combination of the crepes and the chocolate, it’s like your mouth is in heaven!”, Kiara stated, her voice proud and confident. To Ina’s damnation, she did not end there. “You’ll be orgasming all over the place.” 

Had Ina been breathing at this moment, she probably would have choked on air. 

“Oh my god, Kiara, don’t just say stuff like that.”, warned Calli in a desperate tone as she reached for the plate of food. 

Unfazed, Kiara never lost her cheerful expression, winking at Ina who was frozen in place, her brain cell unable to process everything that was happening. This whole afternoon felt like a fever dream. 

“Rooh, I just meant to say the food is really good. Ina knows what I meant, don’t you Ina?”, Kiara soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder, leaving her skin prickling at the touch. 

Ina, body on fire, heart racing, and single brain cell overwhelmed, decided to stop struggling and give into whatever chaotic energy was brewing in the room. Letting a smirk twist her lips, she answered with a controlled tone. 

“Yes, I had  _ cum  _ to this conclusion indeed.”

When Calli choked on her crepe, and Kiara’s face reddened to match the shade of her hat, Ina’s confidence gained a boost, and she relished in her small revenge. Without missing a beat, she continued as she feigned innocence, grabbing a crepe from the plate and pouring chocolate over it: 

“Oh goddess, I probably  _ go down _ as the worst pun-maker in history!”, she joked. This time, Kiara couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face. 

“I would say it’s appropriate, about food that’s good for  _ eating out _ .” 

Both Kiara and Ina burst into a fit of giggles as Calli was still recovering from her coughs. When they calmed down, the air was still electric, heavy with a growing tension that Ina felt in every fiber of her body. She had no idea what was going on, how somehow she ended up squeezed between Kiara and Calli who kept making suggestive satisfied noises at they were savouring the chocolate crepes, how she ended up reduced to her sensory nervous system being set in fire with every movement of the girls brushing against her, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

Next to her, Kiara stirred, devouring the last bit of crepe in her hand and Ina didn’t even try to not look at her tongue darting out from between her lips to lick her fingers clean. She welcomed the now familiar buzz in her core and the tingle crawling up her skin to reach the base of her skull. Kiara’s mouvement of the head sent her hair swaying to the side, and something catched Ina’s eyes: the teal-blue feather, emerging from her locks; Ina had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. 

On her right, she felt Calli’s chin press on her shoulder, and she froze, feeling the tickling of the girl’s hair against her neck and ears. When Calli spoke, her voice vibrated through Ina’s body. 

“You’re gonna finish that?”, she asked, gesturing at the half eaten crepe held by gloved hands. 

Her throat parched, Ina simply hummed negatively. Before she could do anything, Calli’s hand wrapped around hers, guiding it to her mouth. Ina almost whimpered when Calli took a bite, only a few inches from her own face. 

“So, what’s your verdict?”, she heard Kiara say. 

Distractedly, eyes still fixed upon Calli who was now licking her lips, Ina responded in a distant voice. “Yup, delicious.” 

Calli turned her face to her. “You’re certain? You barely ate anything, sure you don’t want more?”. 

If Ina were physically able to feel more embarrassed, she would have done so when she heard the whiny, strangled noise that escaped her lips when she saw that Calli was, unmistakably, staring at her lips. Whatever her brain cell was still able to process came to a stop when, after a minute, or an eternity hung between them, one of them moved to capture the other’s lips, but Ina wouldn’t have been able to tell who. She parted her lips immediately, shamelessly seeking Calli’s tongue who responded in kind, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. They tongue met, hot and hungry, and Ina could taste the chocolate on Calli’s mouth. As the kiss deepened, Ina instinctively bit down Calli’s lower lips, gently, holding it between her teeth for just a moment before pulling back, gasping for air. 

Wrapped in Calli’s blissful expression, Ina was pulled out of her trance when she heard Kiara mumbling a german word - part of her brain cell would have sworn it was a curse, and not a soft one. Her heartbeats became even more erratic as she turned to face Kiara, instinctively moving to pull away from Calli who did not let her, instead resting her chin again on her shoulder again. The feeling of Calli’s warm breath on her neck was enough to make Ina lose her mind. 

Instead of the anger or jealousy Ina was expecting to find in Kiara’s eyes, she was met with a fire of  _ hunger _ . Suddenly, Ina became very aware of the slickness between her legs as Kiara stared her down, wanting. 

“Holy shit, that was fucking hot.” 

Kiara’s low, raw tone sent tendrils of arousal through Ina’s spine, only exacerbated by the puff hot air hitting her neck as Calli chuckled against her side. The girl hummed in agreement, adding in a pleased tone. “Definitely worth the wait”. 

As Calli’s nose nuzzled the crook of her neck, Ina desperately attempted to reconnect her fried brain cell. “Not that I’m complaining, but could someone explain exactly what just happened, or just, what is happening in general here?”

The sound of Calli’s giggle mixed with the sight of Kiara’s endeared smile made her heart pulse, and she swore she could have died happy, right here and there, Ancient Ones be damned. 

“We’ve seen the way you look at us, Ina”. 

And somehow, as Calli adjusted her position behind Ina, wrapping her arms around her, and Kiara scooted closer, half straddling her thigh, Ina couldn’t find the energy to feel any ounce of embarrassment. 

“And we actually debated on the best way to tell you we feel the same. We’ve tried sending you signals for like a couple of weeks but it didn’t work so we decided to change tactics. I was in favour of an upfront approach, but Calli was worried it would scare you off.”

When Calli spoke again, her lips were against her skin, and Ina did not conceal the moan that escaped her mouth. “In the end, we kinda did both, I guess, but oh well.”

Kiara leaned in closer, letting tentative fingers slide up Ina’s arm until they reached her collarbone, and Ina felt like she was leaving a trail of amber on her skin. Something in Kiara’s expression, in her darkening eyes made something snap in Ina, and the last of her inhibitions vanished like ashes in the wind. Slowly, dominantly, she grabbed the girl’s neck, who gasped in both surprise and delight, and approached her lips just enough to brush against Kiara’s without touching them, holding the position for a second that felt like hours. She smiled smugly at the sound Kiara’s whine of protest, of wordless begging, before finally diving into the kiss, melting at the feeling of Kiara’s lips against hers. 

She took her time, revelling in the sensation of Kiara’s hand gripping her shoulder to maintain her balance, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. As her hand slid in Kiara’s hair, she accidentally brushed Kiara’s feather, causing the girl to gasp audibly, then release a whimper of pleasure that sent a myriad shivers down Ina's crotch. 

As Kiara dropped her head, forehead against Ina’s shoulder, she was panting loudly, and Ina realized she had begun grinding on her thigh. The thought of it turned her on beyond measure; she almost lost control of herself and summoned the tentacles on the spot. 

Ina turned her head to look at Calli again, and nothing could have prepared her for the expression of utter fondness and adoration that was shining in her eyes. Ina’s heart throbbed in her chest. 

Kiara’s hips jerked against her leg, bringing Ina back to the present moment, and suddenly she regained her ability to function properly. It dawned on her that they had been playing with her for two weeks now, and Ina decided it was time to return the favour in kind. 

With one gloved finger, she tilted Kiara's chin up, locking eyes with her, while her other hand found her way through Calli’s hair who immediately lowered her head against her shoulder, leaning into the touch. 

She dropped her voice, low and calculated, when she called out to Kiara, and her stomach fluttered when she heard Calli’s soft gasp against her skin.

“Well now, someone is getting impatient. It’s not very fair play to start without us, is it, Kiara?.” 

**Author's Note:**

> me writing ina like: i want her to be flushed and lose her composure... but also she's a top


End file.
